Truth or Dare
by PKMNfanSakura
Summary: While playing Truth or Dare, Silver dares Lyra to ask Lance on a date. In person. Will the brunette build up the necessary courage or will she fail miserably? Lance /Lyra. Trickyshipping. One-shot.


**_While playing Truth or Dare, Silver dares Lyra to ask Lance on a date. In person. Will the brunette build up the necessary courage or will she fail miserably? Lance /Lyra. Trickyshipping. One-shot._**

 ** _Author's Note: Lyra is nineteen in this fanfic._**

* * *

 _"You don't have the guts."_

 _"What? Just wait and see, I'll prove you wrong!"_

Lyra stood outside the Indigo Plateau training room, heart pounding rapidly. _Stupid Silver_ she thought as she raised her hand to knock on the door, but then let her arm fell at her side. Argh, why did she play Truth or Dare with him in the first place? She knew that he was aware of her feelings towards the former Champion, but she didn't think that he could be able to do something like that. The image was still clear in her head, how his lips had formed a devilish smile as he had dared her to ask him out in person. Her cheeks had heated up upon hearing the challenge, and then she had let out a laugh, thinking that it was a joke, but when his damn smile didn't go away it became clear that he wasn't joking. She had tried to change his mind but her efforts were futile.

He had given her a week and she had waited till the last minute, hoping that he would call and say that it was a prank, but that didn't happen. Of course she could always decline, but that would be like losing and that was something that she wasn't planning on doing. But that wasn't all, no, he even had had the nerve to say that she would thank him later! The brunette took a deep breath and tried to cool down, telling herself that everything would turn out just fine, but her heart rate didn't slow down even one bit. Just when she was about to knock the door opened, revealing the dragon tamer that she was looking for.

Shirtless.

Lyra's eyes widened and her cheeks turned a light shade of pink. She faked a cough so she could turn her heard and avert her gaze from the great view. It wasn't the first time that she saw him like this, and although she didn't complain it wasn't helping her to calm her nerves.

"I'm sorry Lyra, I know that I should have ended five minutes ago but you know me, I always get carried away." He flashed her one of his charming smiles, which was more than enough to make the brunette melt.

"Don't worry." Just how in the hell was she going to ask him out like this? She was more nervous than before! Her voice and her whole body were trembling and she felt as if she was going to pass out at any moment. Lance noticed it too and he raised an eyebrow.

"Are you ok? You look as pale as a dewgong."

"I'm perfectly fine!" she replied in a high-pitched voice. _Come on Lyra, is now or never!_ "Lance, there's something that I want to ask you."

"Do you mind if I put something on first before I get cold? I'll be back in a minute."

"O-of course, take your time." With that said the redhead went to his chamber. Lyra didn't take her eyes off him until he was out of her sight and then she sighed. Well, in a few minutes it would all end; the dare, the nerves, and maybe her friendship with the dragon tamer.

… Was it really worth it? It was a stupid challenge after all. What were the chances of him agreeing to go on a date with her? What if he did it out of pity, or what if he declined? Would their friendship remain unaltered?

"Here I am, what did you want to ask me?" As she met his gaze it became crystal clear; he was too dear to her to risk it all for a stupid dare. She made up her mind; it looked like Silver was going to win her at something after all.

"Nah, it wasn't important, forget it." Although she was more relaxed she couldn't deny that there was a burning pain in her chest too. To be honest she had been dreaming about this moment for a long time, building up the courage to ask him out, and in her mind he would always say yes. But those were fantasies and that was real life, there was no way that he felt the same.

"Are you sure?"

"One hundred percent sure." Lance looked at her, confused, but didn't press on.

"If you say so…" Just then his phone started to ring. He took it out of his pocket and answered the call, giving Lyra more time to calm down.

Until she heard the name of the caller.

"Ah Silver, what do you want?"Her heart started to pound rapidly again. It couldn't be a coincidence, he must have been spying them the whole time. Afraid of what he could tell the dragon tamer Lyra took his phone, and before she could control herself the words flew out of her mouth. "Will you go on a date with me?" When she didn't obtain an answer she proceeded to explain everything "You see, I was playing Truth or Dare with Silver and he dared me to ask you out in person, that's what I wanted to ask you before but I was scared of rejection. What do you say?" Silence again. Lyra looked at the ground; that was it, their friendship had ended right then and there.

"Do you really want to go on a date with me or is it just a game?" Now it was her turn to remain in silence. His answer caught her by surprise, but after a few seconds she managed to reply, "I've been wanting to ask you for a long time, but I never found the courage," She admitted in a soft voice. Her eyes were still on the ground but she forced herself to look up, and when she did she was met with one of the most beautiful smiles that she had ever seen.

"Okay, then I'll take you out tomorrow for dinner. Be here at seven o'clock and wear something fancy." Lance gave her a kiss on the cheek and returned to his chamber. The brunette stood still for a few minutes, not knowing how to react, but when her head had registered what had happened she jumped in excitement and let out a scream of pure joy. A huge grin appeared on her lips and, at the end of the hallway, another young redhead smiled too. He had been right, she would thank him later.

* * *

 ** _Finally, I've been wanting to write a fic about these two for a long time, since they are my OTP, but I didn't like any of the ideas that I came up with. English isn't my mother tongue so I know that there must be a few mistakes, feel free to point them out, it will help me to improve! I hope that you enjoyed reading this as much as I did writing it._**

 ** _Till next time~_**

 ** _PKMNfanSakura._**


End file.
